


Mating season

by tenmillionotters



Series: Fairytale AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Porn, ahem, fairytale AU, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time someone gets lost in a forest, they might just get eaten by a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating season

**Author's Note:**

> JFC - I blame EXO for producing the song 'Wolf' that inspired me to write this. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I’m really not sure about this Uta-san…“ Shuu nervously looked into the mirror, it wasn’t like he hadn’t worn dresses before, he fairly enjoyed doing so, but this one was just… a little too much. It had short sleeves that barely covered his slender arms, a tight corset that made it hard to breathe and the skirt barely reached his knees. “This is hardly appropriate –“ 

What would everyone say if they saw him like that? No, he really didn’t want to think about it. They’d most probably point their fingers at him and wouldn’t even take the time to hide their shock and disgust.  
“Don’t worry. The heir of such a rich family as yours won’t lose his status just because he shows a little more skin, trust me... soon everyone will wear dresses like that. Besides that you look good in it, I’m sure Kaneki-kun will like it too.” A small grin formed on the dressmaker's lips, knowing that this comment was enough to convince the spoiled brat to buy the dress.

It was almost a little too funny, how the heir of the Tsukiyama clan fell for the poor son of the local librarian. Kaneki was small, pale and fragile like a dry leave; he was a bookworm just like his father, he’d surely become a teacher or an alchemist one day as he couldn’t be used for anything else.

Shuu played with the skirt and sighed. He really didn’t find any appeal on this piece of clothing, it was pretty yes, but he it really didn’t match his style, nor was it appropriate to wear in public, what was the purpose of it anyway? But the thought of Kaneki’s smiling face and that he’d as usual compliment his friend on his new outfit finally convinced him to buy it. “Okay. I’ll take it – may… I –“ 

Uta shrugged as he received his payment. “You payed for it, so it’s yours, I don’t care if you wear it outside of my shop.” 

Suddenly he started grinning smugly. “But if I might give you an advice… you’d better not wear it when you walk back home, it's hunting season… you might just provoke a wolf in your outfit… little red riding hood.” 

The look in his eyes was haunting, it was sinister, but it seemed to amuse him in some way; it was so unpleasant that Shuu had to excuse himself and left the store immediately and as much as he wished not to return ever again there wasn’t any dress maker that worked as fast and skilled as Uta. 

What time was it now? He took a look at the clock tower. 

It was time for lunch, but he didn’t feel like eating anything after this unpleasant encounter. Shuu couldn’t forget this haunting eyes and his words. ‘You might just provoke a wolf in your outfit.’ then why did he design it in first place? 

He sighed and covered himself with his red cloak, now he really looked like little red riding hood, it wasn’t funny that this dress was so short, but now no one would see him wearing it, so he could finally relax. 

“Tsukiyama-san!” A familiar voice called him, patting heavily like he was running. 

Shuu turned to the source and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Ah Kaneki-kun.” His heart ached bittersweet as ever when he looked at the boy who ran towards him waving happily, but the closer the got, the slower he moved, for some reason he looked distressed. 

Was something wrong? Shuu felt a stinging pain in his chest, so he slowly moved towards the other man. “Is everything okay?” He smiled, but his eyes told the truth so that Kaneki tried to play it down. 

“No, I was just… I remembered something that’s all – why do you wear that heavy cloak in the middle of the day?” The boy looked up at the sun, covering his eyes with one hand. “Isn’t it a little too hot?” 

Well, he wasn’t wrong, but Shuu was still a little insecure about wearing a dress like that in public. “Uta-san might have not quite understood what I meant, when I ordered my last dress…” He nervously ran his fingers through his pale blue hair, laughing like someone forced him to do so. 

“Can I see it?” Kaneki’s eyes sparkled like moonlight on a flowing river; there was no way that the other man could refuse his wish now. 

The boy loved seeing Shuu in new clothes for whatever reason, but he hoped that Kaneki would react like he always did, he wanted to see his eyes sparkle ever more, he wanted him to smile like a child and he wanted to see this rosy tint on his cheeks, would make it even better. 

So he carefully took of his cloak off and held it close to his body. “… what do you think?” 

Silence. 

No response at all, till Kaneki turned around and it sounded oddly aggressive as he just spat out. “I have to go now. Have a nice day.” 

What kind of reaction was that? It seemed like Uta played a foul trick on him since he knew what Shuu felt for Kaneki, shame on him though for being oblivious enough to trust the devil. 

“… you too…” His voice nearly broke under the pressure of the tears that ran down his pale cheeks. 

It was better to leave the city now, he didn’t even bother to put his cloak back on, it didn’t matter what the people thought of him now anyway. His eyes hurt, the wind felt so unpleasant every time it kissed them, but there was no way that he would stop walking now. 

His family’s mansion was located deep in the woods, hidden from the commoner’s views, it was rumoured that his family consisted of vampires or other supernatural beings, but they were plain humans, just humans. 

The perfect prey for whatever was hiding in the dark forests… that thought sent shivers down Shuu’s spine; he had to stop and wipe his tears away once more. Should we walk faster? No, that would be stupid, there was nothing to be afraid of. “There are no wolves in this forest…” 

“You seem to be pretty sure about that.” 

He froze. This voice sounded so throaty, it was drenched with suppressed aggression and something that made Shuu’s heart beat faster, something that said, run or you’ll get eaten alive. 

But what was there left to lose anyway? His curiosity had always been dangerous, but now it could be deadly, but he still chose to turn around. 

No, that couldn’t be, his eyes widened in terror, as he saw a wolf standing right in front of him. It wasn’t an animal walking on all fours, it was a man with sharp teeth, a furry tail and a pair of pointy ears peeking out of his messy white hair. 

Shuu backed away slowly. “… I was sure about that…” 

A huge grin formed on the man’s lips. “What are you afraid of? What did Uta tell you?” 

Wait – did they know each other? God, it really hadn’t been a good idea to trust that shady dress maker. Was there any way that he could escape this situation? Not really, because his genius plan of keeping an eye on the wolf as he walked backwards only lead to him bumping into a tree. 

“Shush… why are you scared of me? It’s not like I’m going to devour you.” The man laughed and moved closer to Shuu, he was smaller, but his body was oh so well build, his white shirt could barely cover his muscular chest and his pants seemed to get a little tighter with ever inch that he came closer to the whimpering mess, that now regretted that he didn’t walked faster. 

He clung to the tree and tried to find a solution, the only thing that would save him now was a wonder, but those things didn’t exist anyway. If they did he wouldn’t be stuck in this situation. Well, if this was the end he at least wanted to know who caused it. 

Why did his grey eyes look so familiar? Did he meet this man before…? Somewhere in the city maybe? No… he had never seen eyes like that ever before, they were stone cold but a flame burned inside of them, something that made Shuu’s blood boil.

The stranger pressed his body against him and buried his head in his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. “God yes… that’s what I was waiting for so long…” 

What the hell was he even talking about…? When his hands ran over Shuu’s corset down to his legs and he pushed them in-between his thighs, just to part them slowly, it finally dawned to him. 

This meant trouble, huge trouble, but instead of being forceful, he just lifted Shuu up and placed him on his lap. 

With every minute that passed, the situation got more confusing, even though Shuu was sure that that wasn’t even possible. Before he could raise his voice to question why a complete stranger was pushing him up against a tree, he felt a wet tongue slipping over his lips. 

The blood in his body couldn’t decide if it should rush into his lab or into his cheeks, but it decided to move into his lower parts, provoking husky laughter from the wolf. 

“Hm… your body says yes… but as long as you won’t say it… the fun has to wait…” 

Fun? What kind of fun was he even talking about? It got a little hard to hold onto the tree, so he had to finally give in and wrapped his slender arms around the other's neck for support, now he couldn’t help but look into those grey eyes again. 

Why did his heart beat so fast? His body felt so light and hot, he couldn’t help it, he needed to feel the sensation of whatever it was that he felt before again. ‘Throw your morals over board and you might get out alive’, so he pressed his lips on the others for a minute or two he seemed to be pleased with a simple kiss, but then his tongue slipped over Shuu’s mouth once more. 

He finally understood what the wolf wanted and shyly opened his mouth, just to feel the other's tongue slip into it with gentle force, this was the first time that Shuu kissed someone and then it already turned into something like this. 

It felt so good and he moaned lightly, as the man started moving his hips slowly, causing their erections to rub against each other. God, he was still a virgin, but he couldn’t deny that he had touched himself when he felt so weak, longing for his friend in lonely hours. 

Oh Kaneki… 

Shuu widened his eyes in terror and tried to push the man away, causing him to let go of the blue haired beauty and move backwards. “I can’t do this –“ Tears started streaming down his face once more. ”NO I CAN’T DO THIS! J-Just – eat me up or kill me I don’t care… but I can’t –“ 

His legs were so weak they could barely hold him up, so he sunk down into the cold and wet soil underneath the tree that gave him support just a few minutes ago, while he was sobbing like a child that had just lost his most precious possession. 

The stranger kneeled before him and placed his hands on Shuu’s soft thighs. “What is wrong?” Why did he sound so concerned all of the sudden?  
“It’s not a matter that I have to discuss with you…” 

Warm hands ran over Shuu’s chest and one was placed just above his heart. “Does it already belong to someone...?” 

He turned his head to the other side, ashamed of truth, but he had to say it now in case he’d die, he had to say it more for himself than for any else’s sake. “Yes. Yes it belongs to someone.” But why did it sound so bitter? 

“Oh. I see.” The suppressed anger in the voice vanished, now he sounded so heartbroken. 

Why was he so sad…? Shuu smiled bitterly, didn’t he know why? Didn’t he know how it felt, when someone didn’t feel the same way as oneself? He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but this fellow seemed to do so.  
Maybe it was just his hunger, but if he was so hungry, he could have just chosen anyone. 

“He doesn’t love me. So…” Why not take the chance? Maybe he could forget Kaneki. He grabbed the wolf by the collar of his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. 

Ah yes, there it was again, this sweet sensation, this burning heat that made it hard to think straight. 

It seemed like the other was more than happy over the turn this situation took as he started caressing the other’s body with gentle touches. 

Shuu felt how it got easier to breathe, he didn’t dare to open his eyes though, but when the warm wind kissed his bare skin, he knew that the corset no longer covered his body. 

The wolf broke the kiss and licked his beautifully shaped lips. “You’re so gorgeous…” He leaned against the tree with his left hand and used the right one to paint fine lines on Shuu’s pale chest. His eyes sparkled as he took a look at the skirt, but he looked up to the other man, before he was about removed it. 

The anticipation was killing him, so he smiled tired and nodded, his mind was consumed with this burning desire he just wanted to scream, beg the other to finally take him and stain his purity, but he knew that he wasn’t ready yet. 

But what took him so long? This man just kept on gazing at Shuu like he had never seen anything like him ever before. He seemed to be so fascinated by him that time stood still just for a little moment. The wolf wanted to memorise every inch of this beautiful pale body. 

Shuu felt his blood boiling; but it felt oddly calming to have someone staring at him like he was a piece of art, still he felt how this terrible feeling was eating away all of his senses, he wanted to feel the heat of another body… and there was only one thing on his mind. 

“What –“ The wolf widened his eyes, as he felt how Shuu pulled his pants down and hesitantly touched his erection, God, his hands were so soft, it would be enough if he’d just stroke him till he’d cum on that pretty face.

But Shuu had other plans, much better plans; all he needed was the courage to do the next step. 

There was no going back now, not that he felt forced into this situation, he wanted to do it so bad, but the lack of courage bothered him. 

Suddenly he felt a hand stroking over his head, it felt so nice how the wolf comforted him and within seconds he found himself gently pressing his lips against the tip of the other’s cock. 

He slowly parted his lips and let his tongue slip out, this taste was unfamiliar, but it wasn’t bad, he wanted more, so he hesitantly licked the tip again. It could be considered teasing, which wasn’t fair at all, but it was funny to hear the soft moans and gasps of his lover. 

Lover? Hm, now that they were actually doing it, he could use that term instead of referring to him just as ‘wolf’. 

After a while he decided that that was enough teasing and he wrapped his lips around the wolf’s cock, moving his head back and forth in a slow paste. 

“Oh God…” It felt so good, this soft tongue, the hot insides of that pretty mouth, the soft moans that escaped Shuu every now and then. As he started patting the other’s head again, the moans suddenly increased, along with the pace in which he moved his head. “Ah yes, just like that…” 

It felt like his face was set on fire, his cheeks were glowing and his erection pressed against his underwear, clearly stating that it was time to finally release all this tension, but he couldn’t stop just now. So Shuu kept on licking and sucking the other’s hard member, while he dug his fingers into his firm buttocks. 

“If you … keep doing it like…” Why was it so hard just to say a word or two – oh yes, because the moans wouldn’t stop escaping his lips. He actually didn’t want to do it, but he pushed Shuu’s head deeper into his lap, increasing the speed in a significant amount. “I’m so sorry.” The wolf laughed tired, but Shuu just went with it, he liked it that way. 

“MHM!” But then he felt how a hot liquid filled his mouth and ran down his throat, it was bitter and thick unlike anything he’d ever tasted before. He backed away after he was sure that his lover was done releasing his cum in his mouth, just to swallow hard and pant even harder. 

That wasn’t really his plan, but oh well… he gently caressed Shuu’s cheeks and whispered. “I actually wanted to cum on your face.” 

“Next time…” 

What did he just – the wolf couldn’t help but laugh, as he placed his hand underneath the other’s chin and made him look up. If he was beautiful before, than words weren’t enough to describe how gorgeous he looked right now. 

His beautiful blue hair was a mess, his red eyes shimmered and were overflowing with emotions, his cheeks were coloured in a dusty rose tone and his pink lips were parted lightly, revealing a line of white teeth.  
A smile formed on the carnivores lips and he leaned down to kiss his snack once more, just kidding, he wasn’t a snack. Every time he looked at him, he felt how he fell even harder for him, when he broke the kiss, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Shuu and press him against his body tightly. “… you have no idea… how long I wanted to do this…” 

What…? 

Before Shuu had the chance to question his words, the wolf pulled away and finally finished undressing Shuu completely. “Hm… looks like you don’t want to wait any longer, hm?” Speaking of the throbbing erection that was no longer hidden by 4 layers of cloth. 

“D-Don’t say things like that…” It was still a new situation to him and if he was honest, it was a little awkward, how he blushed the whole time, how strange it sounded when he moaned. 

But despite Shuu hating all of those things, his wolf enjoyed them, cherished them and longed for even more. “… he told you it’s hunting season… right?” 

Shuu nooded perplexed and suddenly he seemed to be scared again, but he calmed down when he felt a warm hand touching his face in a gentle manner. 

“We don’t hunt and eat humans… it’s mating season.” 

It was w- 

What was this feeling? The shivering mess that once was pretty sure that this would be his last day on earth just watched the wolf drooling all over his erection and anus. “What are you doing?” 

He wiped the remaining salvia off his mouth. “You haven’t mated before, hm? Me neither… my brain just tells me do it, it’ll make it easier… usually we don’t mate with partners of the same sex, it happens… but not often. I didn’t think I’m like that… till I first saw you…” 

Shuu arched his back and moaned loudly as the wolf started stroking his member gently, the wolf’s salvia felt so different than the one coming form humans, it was little ticker and tickled lightly on his bare skin. Could it be that it was some kind of aphrodisiac...? Before he could say it out loud, he gasped over the strange sensation within his bottom, was he…?

Grey eyes met red ones. 

“I have to prepare your body for the next part… if I don’t stretch you out, I’ll might hurt you… I really don’t want to do that…” So he just gently inserted one finger, after a while two, three… he was so careful and gentle. 

Shuu moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear them, enjoying it more with every minute that passed, covering his face with his hands as he really didn’t want to be seen when his eyes rolled up, his lips parted and his tongue stuck out. 

Four… 

It was so easy now, his body was almost begging for it. So when the wolf was sure that he’d be ready, he gently removed his fingers and then Shuu’s hands from his face. “Are you ready?” 

He was barely able to nod, but he had to, God if that was the last thing he’d do. “Please… I want to feel you inside me… already…” 

How could someone possibly be so cute? “Okay… but tell me if it hurts… relax…” 

Well that wasn’t hard to do; he knew that if he was relaxed, he’d soon feel his wolf filling him up and there was no way that he could wait for this any longer. 

Shuu dug his nails into the other’s shoulders as he felt how his cock stretched his anus a little more than his fingers did before. His whole body shivered, it felt so good, his mind went blank, everything felt so light, it felt… white… 

He didn’t even know that you could feel like a colour, but this must have been bliss.

“It feels so good…” The carnivore planted a few gentle kisses on the moaning mess underneath him. “I love – “ No, no wait, no don’t say it. “… this feeling so much…” 

Shuu whimpered, as if he wanted to say that he loved it too, but instead he just wrapped his legs around the other’s hips. “Please… move… a little faster… please… just –“ The next thing he knew, was how his lover fucked him just a little bit harder than before. 

Yes, that’s what he wanted to feel, he clung to him like his life depended on it, arched his back and begged to get fucked even harder, his mind was silent, nothing could destroy this moment, he was consumed by lust and bliss. 

The wolf couldn’t keep his eyes off Shuu, he was so beautiful… so goddamn beautiful… all he wanted was to hear him moan his name, scream it out loud when they’d climax, but there was no way that he’d reveal his true identity now. God. 

“W-Why are you –“ Suddenly his movements got rougher and faster, not that Shuu didn’t enjoy it, it was more of the opposite, but it wasn’t something he’d expected. 

If he’d just do it harder, he’d forget those stupid thoughts; he smiled at the other man and placed another kiss on his lips. At least kissing his loved one made him forget about the anxiety that would follow after this act. 

Shuu breathed hard every time they broke their kisses, somehow his body felt even weirder than before. “I think I - I’m –“ 

“Mhm… me too…” It only took a few more hard thrusts and he felt how he released his semen into his lover’s body. 

“OH GOD!” This was the first time that someone else made him cum, he felt how hot sperm filled his insides and his own cum dripped on his bare stomach. He breathed heavily, smiling at the person above him, but he suddenly felt so dizzy… oh so dizzy… 

The next thing he knew, was that the light that illuminated the forest had gotten much paler, the birds weren’t signing anymore, but he could hear bugs flying around and… was that an owl? But there was a sound that didn’t quite fit in this scenery. Someone was crying…? 

Shuu sat up, just to find out that he was fully clothed again, but his corset wasn’t as tight fitting as before, so someone else had dressed him, someone who wasn’t quite sure how to put on this type of clothing. It seemed like his first time had send him into a comatose state, so now he had to find out who the person was that dressed him, cried and who most probably hid himself behind the 'mask' of a wolf. 

He hesitantly took a look around and finally found the source of the sobs and whines. “Kaneki-kun…” 

The boy rose his head and starred at Shuu, only causing him to cry harder. “I’m so sorry, oh God – I am so so sorry…” It was hard to understand what he said, but the words still reached Shuu. 

So it wasn’t a dream, the things that had happened underneath this tree, just a few hours ago. “So it was you.” 

Kaneki froze. “How did you know –“ 

How oblivious could he be, even after all those years… “I know how you smell… I just really didn’t expect you to be a half wolf.” Not trying to cause a bigger fuss, he moved towards Kaneki, who now had his usual twig thin body back and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t mind…” 

“But I – I took your virginity and you said you loved someone and I – I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, but I just – I couldn’t control myself – that’s why I just left you standing in the rain earlier, but when I see my heart just –“ 

Shuu couldn’t help but smile, but those were enough words for now, so he just kissed Kaneki. 

What was going on? The boy didn’t understand what happened, but it felt so good to hold him in his arms again, this time in slender ones. Kissing him was still as bitter sweet as it was when they kissed for the first time. 

“You’re an idiot Kaneki… I was thinking of you the whole time… I love you…”


End file.
